Uncontrolled cell proliferation is the hallmark of cancer. Cancerous tumor cells typically have some form of damage to the genes that directly or indirectly regulate the cell-division cycle.
The progression of cells through the various phases of the cell cycle is regulated by a series of multienzyme complexes consisting of a regulatory protein, a cyclin, and a kinase. These kinases are called cyclin-dependent kinases (Cdks). The Cdks are expressed throughout the cell cycle, while the levels of the cyclins vary depending on the stage of the cell cycle.
The four primary phases of cell cycle control are generally describes as G1, S, G2, and M. Some essential enzymes for cell cycle control appear to be cyclin D/Cdk4, cyclin D/Cdk6, cyclin E/Cdk2, cyclin A/Cdk2, and cyclin B/Cdk1 (also known as Cdc2/cyclin B). Cyclin D/Cdk4, cyclin D/Cdk6, and cyclin E/Cdk2 control passage through the G1-phase and the G1- to S-phase transition by phosphorylation of the retinoblastoma phosphoprotein, pRb. Cyclin A/Cdk2 regulates passage through the S-phase, and cyclin B/Cdk1 controls the G2 checkpoint and regulates entry into M (mitosis) phase.
The cell cycle progression is regulated by Cdk1 (cdc2) and Cdk2 beyond early G1 when cells are committed to cytokinesis. Therefore, drug inhibition of these Cdks is likely not only to arrest cell proliferation, but also to trigger apoptotic cell death. Once the cells pass the G1 restriction point and are committed to S phase, they become independent of growth factor stimulation for continued cell cycle progression.
Following completion of DNA replication, cells enter the G2 phase of the cell cycle in preparation for M phase and cytokinesis. Cdk1 has been shown to regulate passage of cells through these later phases of the cell cycle in association with both cyclins A and B. Complete activation of Cdk1 requires both cyclin binding and specific phosphorylation (Morgan, D. O., De Bondt, H. L., Curr. Opin. Cell. Biol. 1994, 6, 239-246). Once activated, Cdk1/cyclin complexes prepare the cell for division during M phase.
The transition from G1 phase into S phase as stated above is regulated by the complex of Cdk4 with cyclin D and Cdk2. with cyclin E. These complexes phosphorylate the tumor suppressor protein Retinoblastoma (pRb), releasing the transcription factor E2F and allowing the expression of genes required in S phase (Nevins, J. R. Science 1992, 258, 424-429; Lavia, P. BioEssays 1999, 21, 221-230). Blocking the activity of the Cdk4/cyclin D and Cdk2/cyclin E complexes arrests the cell cycle in G1 phase. For example, the proteins of the INK4 family, including p16INK4a, which block the kinase activity of the Cdk4/cyclin D complex, cause arrest in G1 (Sherr, C. J. Science 1996, 274, 1672-1677). The specific block has been reviewed (Vidal, A. Gene 2000, 247, 1-15).
Recent experiments show that the complex of Cdk4 with cyclin D3 also plays a role in cell cycle progression through G2 phase. Inhibition of this complex, either by p16 or using a dominant negative Cdk4, results in arrest in G2 phase in cells that do not express pRb (Gabrielli B. G. et al. J. Biol. Chem. 1999, 274, 13961-13969).
Numerous defects in the pRb pathway have been shown to be involved in various cancers. For example, overexpression of Cdk4 has been observed in cases of hereditary melanoma (Webster, K. R. Exp. Opin. Invest Drugs 1998, 7, 865-887); cyclin D is overexpressed in many human cancers (Sherr, C. J. Science 1996, 274, 1672-1677); p16 is mutated or deleted in many tumors (Webster, K. R. Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs 1998, 7, 865-887); and pRb function is lost through mutation or deletion in many human cancers (Weinberg, R. A. Cell 1995, 81, 323-330). Defects in this pathway have also been shown to have an effect on prognosis. For example, loss of p16 is correlated with poor prognosis in non-small-cell lung carcinoma (NSCLC) and malignant melanoma (Tsihlias, J. et al. Annu. Rev. Med. 1999, 50, 401-423). Abnormalities of cyclin D1 and/or pRb at the gene and/or expression level were present in more than 90% of a series of non-small cell lung cancer specimens, indicating that cyclin D1 and/or pRb represent an important step in lung tumorigenesis (Marchetti, A. et al. Int J. Cancer 1998, 75, 573-582). In 49 out of 50 pancreatic carcinomas (98%), the pRb/p16 pathway was abrogated exclusively through inactivation of the p16 gene and cyclin D connected (Schutte, M. et al. Cancer Res. 1998, 57, 3126-3134). For a review on the relation between expression of pRb and the cyclin/cyclin dependent kinases in a number of tissues see Teicher, B. A. Cancer Chemother. Pharmacol. 2000, 46, 293-304.
Because of the involvement of the Cdk4/cyclin D/pRb pathway in human cancer through its role in regulating progression of the cell cycle from G1 to S phase, and the potential therapeutic benefit from modulating this pathway, there has been considerable interest in agents that inhibit or promote elements of this pathway. For example, effects on cancer cells have been shown using antibodies, antisense oligonucleotides and overexpression or addition of proteins involved in the pathway. See, e.g., Lukas, J. et al. Nature 1995, 79, 573-582; Nevins, J. R. Science 1992, 258, 424-429; Lim, I. K. et al. Molecular Carcinogenesis 1998, 23, 25-35; Tam, S. W. et al. Oncogene 1994, 9, 2663-2674; Driscoll, B. et al. Am. J. PhysioL 1997, 273 (Lung Cell. Mol. Physiol.), L941-L949; and Sang, J. et al. Chin. Sci. Bull. 1999, 44, 541-544).
The role of cdks in the regulation of cellular proliferation is thus well established. For example, as shown above, there is an extensive body of literature validating the use of compounds inhibiting targets in the Cdk4, Cdk2 and Cdk1 pathways as anti-proliferative therapeutic agents. Inhibitors of cellular proliferation thus act as reversible cytostatic agents that are useful in the treatment of disease processes which feature abnormal cellular growth, such as cancers and other cell proliferative disorders including, for example inflammation (e.g. benign prostate hyperplasia, familial adenomauosis, polyposis, neuro-fibromatosis, atherosclerosis, pulmonary fibrosis, arthritis, psoriasis, inflammatory bowel disease, transplantation rejections infections), viral infections (including, but not limited to herpervirus, poxvirus, Epstein-Barr virus), autoimmune disease (e.g. lupus, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, inflammatory bowel disease), neurodegenerative disorders (including but not limited to Alzheimer's disease), and neurodegenerative diseases (e.g. Parkinson's disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, retinitis pigmentosa, spinal muscular atrophy, and cerebral degeneration).
Several distinct classes of small molecules have been identified as inhibitors of Cdks: olomoucine and other purine analogs, flavopiridol, staurosporine, UCN-01 and other indolocarbazoles, 9-hydroxyellipticine, indirubin, paullones, diaryl ureas, quinazolines, indopyrazoles, [2,3-d] pyridopyrimidines, fascaplysin, aminothiazoles, diaminothiazoles, p-teridinones, and pyrazoles or example (Carlson et. al., Cancer Res. 1996, 56, 2973-2978: De Azevedo et al., Eur. J. Biochem., 1997, 243, 518-526; Bridges, A. J., Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents. 1995, 5,12451257; Reinhold et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1998, 278, 3803-3807; Kakeya, H. et. al., CancerRes. 1998, 58, 704-710; Harper, J. W., Cancer Surveys 1997, 29, 91-107; Harrington, E. A., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1998, 95, 11945-11950; Meijer, L., et al., Eur. J. Biochem. 2000, 267, 5983-5994; Garrett, M. D. et. al., Current Opin. Genetics Develop. 1999, 9, 104-111; Mgbonyebi, O. P. et al., Cancer Res. 1999, 59, 1903-1910; Hoessel et al., Nature Cell Biology. 1999, 1, 60-67; Zaherevitz et al., Cancer Res., 1999, 59, 2566-2569; Honma, T., et al., 221st National ACS Meeting. 2001: Medi 136; Sielecki, T. M., et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2001, 11, 1157-1160; Nugiel, D. A., et al., J. Med. Chem., 2001, 44, 1334-1336; Fry, D. W. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 2001, 276, 16617-15523; Soni, R., et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 2000, 275, 877; Ryu, C-K. et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 2000, 10, 461; Jeong, H-W., et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2000, 10, 1819; Toogood et al., J. Med. Chem., 2000, 43, 4606-4616; Chong, W., Fischer, Curr. Opin. in Drug Discov. and Develop., 2001, 4, 623-634, WO0009921845, Toogood. P., WO0119825, Toogood P., WO0138315, Reich S. H., WO0179198, Webster, K. U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,096.
For reviews of compounds inhibiting the Cdk4/cyclin D pathway see: Harris, W. and Wilkinson, S., Emerging Drugs. 2000, 5, 287-297; Dumas, J., Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents. 2001, 11, 405-429; Sielecki T., et. al., J. Med. Chem., 2000, 43, 1-18. WO 99/21845, 6,569,878 B1, 2003/0220326 A1, and WO 2003011843 A1, all of which are related, disclose 4-aminothiazoles of general formula

These compounds are stated to be inhibitors of cyclin-dependent kinases.